Pretty Little Fools
by Phoenix1972
Summary: Two girls come to town and trouble lurks just a step behind.


Disclaimer: The Magnificent Seven and characters are the property of MGM Television, The Mirsch Corporation, Trilogy Entertainment Group and CBS. No profit has been made off of this work. No copyright infringement is intended.

Chapter 1

There was a bite to the air from the cold rain and wind which had blown through the unsuspecting town the night before. The once dusty street was now a quagmire eager to claim an unsuspecting boot or shoe. Relaxing on the saloon's porch, Buck and Josiah were enjoying hot coffee and watching the local townsfolk going about their daily business.

"What do you have planned today?" Buck asked as he blew at the steam rising from his cup.

Taking a large gulp of his coffee, Josiah peered at the grounds floating at the bottom of the cup. After a moment he snorted and stretched his legs out before him. "Not sure just yet, but the list is getting long."

Peering around the doors into the saloon, Buck replied quietly, "Course I'm sure J.D. would be more than willing to lend a hand." Sitting back in his seat and settling into a comfortable sprawl, Buck continued, "I'd help out but I promised Chris I'd help him out at his place later."

"That right?"

"Yup. Just bein' helpful is all." Buck practically leaped out of his chair when a heavy hand dropped onto his shoulder.

"Glad to know you're ready to help out, Buck." Chris smirked looking down at the ladies man with laughing green eyes.

Scooting up in the chair and resettling his hat on his head, Buck groused, "Warn a body next time. You about scared me half to death."

"Couldn't be any scarier than some of those husbands you hide from," Chris chuckled, hooking his thumb into his gun belt he leaned against the door jamb of the saloon entrance. "Stage should be arriving later today." Chris joined his two friends in their perusal of the street before them.

"And with it comes trouble," Josiah blurted out suddenly.

Turning to stare at Josiah, Buck frowned questioningly. "What gives you that idea?"

Josiah made to answer but hesitated, shook himself and replied, "Crows."

Hearing a quiet snort behind him, Buck glanced up to find Chris studying a callus on his thumb a little too closely. "What do you think, Chris?"

"I think we'll wait and see what happens. I'm not about to go looking for trouble."

"From how I remember it, trouble usually drops into our laps," Josiah reminded as he stood and threw the dregs from his coffee into the street. Handing Buck the cup, Josiah grinned. "Be much obliged if you'd return that to Inez. If Chris doesn't keep you too busy I could use a little help out at the church before Sunday."

"Don't worry, Josiah," Chris chortled as he dropped into the chair Josiah had vacated, "I'll send him your way when I'm through."

Buck scowled darkly as Josiah moved away and Chris slouched down with a self satisfied smirk. "I only told him I was helping you out so he wouldn't rope me in to helping with that 'long' list of his. Besides I've got plans today that don't include you," Buck whispered harshly as Chris's grin got wider.

"You're the one who brought it up. Now I'd really hate for people to think you're a liar and a philanderer."

Two women chose to walk by as Chris was voicing his opinion and Buck smiled tightly at their horrified looks. Once they were out of earshot, Buck growled, "I have every intention of helping you out, just not today. I'm _busy_ today."

"Stage is coming in," Chris muttered as he pushed himself up out of his chair to lean against the porch post. "It's early."

"So it is." Buck took up position on the other side, mirroring Chris's languid pose. "Maybe we'll be blessed with some lovely ladies this time."

"There's more to life than a pretty face."

Slapping Chris on the arm, Buck hooted, "So says the pretty face. Come on, let's check it out."

~o~

"They paid their fare just like anyone else, Ms. Travis," the stage driver replied as the stage was unloaded. "It's bad for business to turn away paying customers."

"But they can't be more than twelve years old and who's to mind them while they're here?" Mary Travis pointed out as she stared at the two waifish looking girls standing outside the stage station.

"We're not twelve, we're sixteen. Been taking care of ourselves for a while now." The taller of the two girls called as she met Mary's gaze assertively. "We don't need anyone to watch over us."

Stepping over to the girl, Mary asked, "Where are you going to stay? Do you have anyone nearby, family, friends?"

Shaking her head, the girl frowned. "Me and Eugenia don't have any family. Lost'em to a cholera outbreak back east."

"How awful."

"Name's Penelope Bell, by the way and this is Eugenia Twist, my cousin." Penelope held out her hand in greeting while giving Mary a wide smile. "Your town looks nice."

Taken aback by Penelope's smile Mary couldn't help but return it. Clasping Penelope's hand firmly she replied, "It is and the townsfolk here work real hard to keep it that way. How long are you planning to stay?"

Penelope glanced back at Eugenia, who was avidly looking through the window of the store next to the stage office. "Just long enough to earn a little money. We're on our way to San Francisco where we can make names for ourselves."

"Really? What are you planning to do?"

"We're going to work on the stage. I've always wanted to be an actress and Eugenia has a fair voice when she's of a mind."

"Have you ever acted in theater before?" Mary asked

Shaking her head, Penelope replied, "No but I'm good with words and got a good memory." The girl's attention was drawn toward the street where there were two men striding toward the stage office and Ms. Travis. "Who are they?" Penelope asked inclining her head in the men's direction.

Turning to look up the street, Mary responded, "They're two of the men who protect our town."

"They the law?" Penelope stammered, taking a small step back from Mary and toward her cousin.

"They're two of the seven who keep the peace here in town. We sleep better at night knowing they're around."

"Good to know. Will you excuse me for a moment?" Penelope asked as she stepped away to join her cousin at the window.

"Certainly," Mary agreed as the two peacekeepers drew near. She watched the two girls speak quietly amongst themselves for a few moments before redirecting her attention to Chris and Buck. Hesitating as Chris and Buck stopped before her, Mary gave them a small smile. "Good morning, Mr. Larabee, Mr. Wilmington. What brings you down to the stage office?"

"Beautiful morning to a beautiful lady," Buck crooned as he tipped his hat.

Rolling his eyes at Buck's lament, Chris greeted, "Morning, Ms. Travis." Mary gave him a small nod as the stage driver walked over and handed her the mail pouch.

Chris's attention was drawn to the two young girls looking through the window of the store behind them. Looking around the immediate area he didn't notice any adults. "Who are these two?"

Turning from where she was speaking with Buck, Mary answered, "Oh, Penelope Bell and Eugenia Twist. They're on their way to San Francisco to be famous."

"San Francisco! Well I'll be. I've heard it's a beautiful city." Holding out his hand to the two girls, Buck grinned. "Welcome to town. You plannin' on staying long?"

Stepping forward Penelope shook his hand. Eugenia hesitantly took Buck's hand and stepped back quickly as he released it.

"Just long enough to earn a little money."

"You got family nearby?" Chris asked as he watched Eugenia move behind the post out of his direct line of sight. Frowning slightly, Chris tried to move around to get a closer look at girl but found his progress blocked by Penelope. Maybe Josiah was right, Chris thought as an uneasy feeling crept into his gut when he got near these two.

Scowling up at Chris, Penelope retorted, "You got a problem Mister?"

Chris opened his mouth to comment but Buck moved between him and the girl. "Relax little lady. You'll have to forgive my friend here as his manners need a little polishing. Do you have somewhere to stay while you're here?"

Mary gasped suddenly and turned to the two girls. "I don't know about sleeping arrangements but I just remembered the Gem Hotel is looking for help. And so is the restaurant."

Turning her attention back to Mary, Penelope replied, "Thank you, ma'am. Eugenia and I will inquire with both of them." Penelope sent a wary look toward Chris as she pulled Eugenia by the hand to the edge of the boardwalk. Picking up their bags, she threw over her shoulder, "Please excuse us, it's been a long trip and we still need to arrange lodging."

The uneasy feeling in Chris's gut intensified as he watched the two girls hurry down the street away from the stage office like their skirts were on fire. Shoving his hands down into his pockets, Chris kept watch with narrowed eyes as the girls turned up a side street. "Stupid Crows," he mumbled to himself. So intent on the girls' flight up the street Chris completely missed Buck sidling up beside him until it was too late.

"Come on, Stud. Let's go get a drink before you give yourself a headache," Buck sniggered, clamping a hand on Chris's neck.


End file.
